


Mousetrap

by storyranger



Series: The Knight and Shining Artist Chronicles [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Questionable First Aid Methods, Rats, Slice of Life, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: “Now if you did grow a tail, that would be awesome.”Shitty gets bit by a rat. Lardo is not taking this seriously enough.
Kick-started with a prompt from http://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Midterms are kicking my ass, so I wrote some fluff. Expect a return to the dramatic ones soon... *evil cackles*

It had been Shitty’s idea to set the traps. She tried to warn him that he needed rattraps, but Shitty hadn’t listened and it was his apartment.

“It was his apartment” was her rational a week later, when she found a very live rat caught in the living room and told Shitty he needed to deal with it. He hadn’t seen a problem with this; how hard could taking a rat outside be?

“The fucker fucking _bit_ me!”

Lardo wandered in from the kitchen, mug of coffee clutched in one hand. She surveyed the damage. The rat was stuck awkwardly in the mousetrap, unable to free itself but with one set of sharp paws and teeth free for attacking.

“I told you, bro. We should have just gotten a cat.”

“Fucking _hell_!” Shitty swore, glaring at the rat. The rat glared back, snarling. His finger was dripping blood on the carpet, and it stung like a bitch.

“Dude, calm down. It’s not like you’re going to grow a tail or something.”

“Lardo, do you know how many diseases these things carry?!” Shitty had moved to the kitchen, where he was scrubbing his wound with dish soap and swearing under his breath.

“Now, if you did grow a tail, that would be awesome.”

“Lardo, this isn’t Spiderman. This is reality, where I could catch the Plague off this damn thing and have the historic honour of first Harvard Law student _to die from the Plague_.”

“But think of how much better you could brawl if you had a tail to slap people with,” pressed Lardo, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“A scaly, gross tail. No girl would ever fuck me again. _I’d_ never fuck me again.”

“Harsh, bro.” She nuzzled her face against Shitty’s back. Shitty took a deep breath and turned off the faucet.

“Patch me up?” he pleaded.

Lardo rolled her eyes but got the first aid kit.

Once he was no longer bleeding everywhere and his cut had been disinfected to his satisfaction, the question of the rat had to be addressed. A check of the living room revealed the rat had gotten the best of Shitty; a broken trap and a couple of smears of peanut butter on the rug were all that remained of their uninvited guest.

“Told you. You want to catch a rat, you gotta get rattraps.”

“Fine, next time you come shopping with me, you can pick the traps.”

“Date in the pest-control aisle of Home Depot. Sexy. ”

“Fuck you.” Shitty’s hand was a little too sore for sarcasm right now.

“I would, but I have a boyfriend. He’s about yeah-high and got his ass handed to him by a rat today.” Lardo closed the gap between them, eyes shining with mischief.

“Is that so?” Shitty murmured, leaning down to kiss her, slow and hard.

“No idea how he’s ever going to get the carpet clean,” she whispered, breathless. Shitty turned to assess the damage. Blotches of blood and peanut butter stood stark against the light grey flooring. He groaned. Lardo laughed, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room.

“Come on, tough guy. Let’s see what we can do to salve that wounded pride.”

“It’s had worse,” he insisted, but he let her lead him to the bed.

Sometimes, it was better to just listen to Lardo.


End file.
